The Winx Drabbles
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: A series of drabbles requested by tumblr anons; An Icy/Gantlos new year kiss, a Darcy/Darkar night in the dark, an Icy/Acheron/Valtor love triangle, an Icy/Valtor drabble in which Icy is a dancer and that's how Valtor met her, and a Winx at Hogwarts.
1. The Silent New Year

Gantlos really wasn't one for stupid new year's resolutions, he only ever really had one. Each year is goal was to get laid at least one more time before the new year.

This year his eyes were on a certain witch.

She'd always sat or stood in front of him at the bar with her friends. Each new year's eve the trio would pretty much run the place.

She never really seemed to noticed him aside from 3 years back when she had taken him to the dance floor. She was probably drunk. He was a lot of things…but he certainly wasn't going to take her to his house in such a state.

Perhaps this year would be his lucky year.

This year would certainly be different in the light that he would try to make conversation with her as opposed to the reverse.

The woman was sitting on the near the stage, drink in hand. Her sisters had gone their separate ways. Stormy to play pool and Darcy to draw as much attention to herself as possible…each of the men fighting to get a new year's kiss from her.

Icy took a drink of whatever beverage was in her hand. She cast a glace over her shoulder. Gantlos could swear she was looking right at him.

And maybe she was.

She shot him a wink.

He slowly strode up to her. "Can I get you a drink?"

She offered him sassy sort of smile and pointed to the drink in her hand._Right! How could he be so stupid? She had a drink already. He knew that. What had possessed him to offer her a new one?_ "How about I buy you a more expensive drink?"

She moved her finger to the label on the glass; she had already bought herself the most expensive shit the place had to offer…and it was not cheap. Not at all.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked.

She slid over and patted her hand on the empty space next to her.

"You don't talk much do you?"

She shook her head no and mouthed the word 'can't'.

He stared at her for a moment or two trying to figure out what the witch had meant by can't. "Someone tell you not to?"

She shook her head, no, once more. She picked up a pen and wrote on a napkin—it was a story of an accident, a bad one. One that she wasn't supposed to recover from. One where she was suppose to have been dead or paralyzed.

That would explain her absence at last year's new year party.

She cocked her head waiting for a response.

He didn't really have one to offer her. What could he say, really? "I'm sorry." "That sucks." Neither really seemed sufficient.

"I'm glad you're doing better." He settled on. "Glad that you could make it to the party this year.

She nodded affirmatively and placed her hand over his.

They remained that way for a few minutes before Icy pointed to the countdown clock.

It was running slowly out of time. Each second seemed to be passing unnaturally slowly as he stared at the witch's lips.

They were unsurprisingly cold on his own, but surprisingly gentle and graceful.

In that moment he knew that this was going to be his lucky year.


	2. Shadowed Caress

The room was lit only by candles. Just the way they liked it.

A little dark…a little quiet was all they needed.

Even if they were just going to sit there doing nothing at all. Just staring at each other in what little light danced on the candle's wick.

It was only in this fraction of light that Darkar removed his phoenix helmet. He was a charming man beneath that amour; dark caramely skin, deep brown eyes, thick ruffled black hair…

She couldn't figure out why the man wouldn't just leave that helmet off.

She bought her lips to his, softly.

Passionately.

The kiss was long and deep.

If her sisters knew…well she wouldn't let that happen. She couldn't. A witch wasn't supposed to love, not genuinely.

But the closer she bought her body to his, the more intense the forbidden emotion grew.

He trailed his lips from her neck to her stomach, not missing a spot.

No, her sisters could never know. Not about this. Not about anything. But she wasn't worried about that at the moment. Not even slightly.

All she needed was here in the room with her now.

Here in the dark.

Here with the smoke and candles…a soft black cherry scent.

She blew them out one by one.

All they needed was dark.

All they needed was silence.

Sweet sweet shadow.

Sweet sweet kiss.


	3. For Her

There was nothing Icy enjoyed more than a good fight. This one in particular was over her so it was thrice as amusing as other fights.

She watched the men throw both insults and punches each trying to come up with something wittier than the next.

Valtor's insults were a special kind of comedy. They were all rather horrid. "You story ends here." He bellowed.

Acheron was usually pretty taken aback by just how bad the insult was, basically to the point of no words.

"My story ends here…" His eye was practically twitching. "Why I've heard better insults from…from…my shoe. No! From Selina. And Selina is really bad with insults."

At this rate Icy was ready to accept Darcy's hand in marriage over either of these two.

Valtor looked over at Icy.

"You're fighting over me, I'm not. Come up with your own insults." Icy shrugged.

"Well your insults blow harder than than Stella…" Valtor muttered.

Icy spat out her drink. "I knew you could do it."

Acheron "How completely vulgar."

"Not as vulgar as yo mom!" Valtor hollered.

"Your jokes are almost older than you." Acheron noted.

"You both are terrible at this. One of you is fighting with ridiculous puns and the other…such cliche stuff." Icy rolled her eyes. "None of your insults were truly impressive."

She looked over at Acheron. "And frankly the idea of spending the rest of my life in a storybook…" She visually cringed. She turned to Valtor "Your insults, aside from the Stella one, don't hold much appeal at all. But I suppose that's what I like about them. I rather enjoy watching someone try so hard at something they are so bad at."

"What are you saying?" Acheron asked.

"I'm saying Valtor holds more appeal to me." Icy raised an eyebrow.

"He's an embarrassment to dark sorcerers everywhere!"

"Yup." Icy let a snide smile slide across her face. "And this embarrassment to sorcerers is coming home with me." She shot him a wink.


	4. Peppermint Paper

Her body, scantily clad moved and swayed to the sultry tune in the background. It created a sensual mood, slow and enticing

Her skin sparkled with a mix of the silver glitter you could find at a craft store and a sort of frosty sparkle he knew she'd fashioned for herself. Each time she moved out of the dark, one of the dim strobe lights would catch the glitter and lit her skin with a unique glow.

She was beautiful.

The way her silvery hair wrapped around her body was most graceful. Most alluring. She ran a hand over that silky soft hair, showering a puff of glitter and fake diamonds to the floor.

She smelled of peppermint and vanilla.

She ran her other hand down her chest and to her stomach, misty blue eyes never leaving Valtor's own.

She moved both of her hands to his knees and dropped her self to the floor. A charming and seductive smile playing at her lips.

He moved his hands to her hips.

"Perhaps I can talk to you outside the club?" He offered.

She raised an eyebrow and continued her dance.

She no longer had her body pressed to his, his hands no longer playing about her soft, cold, pale skin.

She looked at the clock behind her. "Looks like our time is up." She winked and headed in a direction opposite of him. He longed to pay for some more time with her…but he was fresh out of money, at least the money he carried around.

He was just at the door when she returned, leaning against the wall by the door.

She slipped a piece of paper down his pants. When she turned her back he fished it out and unfolded it.

The paper smelled much like her.

On the peppermint paper her number was scrawled.

She gave another wink and waved him out.


	5. The Hat

Icy stared down at the hat resting on the chair. "I'm not putting this filthy thing on you know."

Dumbledore's eye gave a small twitch. It was Bellatrix all over again. "Please. Just put on. The hat."

"Not a chance." Icy folded her arms across her chest.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Everyone else put it on. Valtor put it on."

"Valtor is an idiot." Icy pointed out.

"Thanks." The man muttered from the Slytherin table.

"Always a pleasure." Icy rolled her eyes. She pushed the Sorting Hat to the floor and took its place on the chair.

The hat let out a furious cry. "Such disrespect. Clearly this woman is a Slytherin"

Icy held up her chin. "See I didn't need to put that dirty thing on."

"However since she decided to steal my chair…I always sit in that chair…I'll just put her in Gryffindor instead." The hat said smugly.

There was a collective groan from the Gryffindor table. "You can't put me in Gryffindor…they don't want me there just as much as I don't want to be there!"

"I have spoken!" The hat boomed.

Icy knew a certain hat that was going to go up in flames.

"Enjoy the Gryffindor table." Valtor yelled.

And apparently the pants of a certain man would also be aflame. She strode over to the Gryffindor sat down next to a little red-head. Right in between she and the fluffy-haird girl. Both of which weren't to thrilled at her arrival.

The first class Icy was forced to endure was some sort of flying class. It was a rather pointless class as Icy didn't need a broomstick to fly. Frankly all the class would do is re-enforce the stereotypes.

She picked up the broomstick anyhow.

It was actually quite a fun experience…

Hitting someone in the face with a huge ball…a bludger if she re-called correctly.

She would try out for the Quittage team with one goal in mind; not to win the game, but simply to see how many people she can send to the hospital wing.

Tryouts wouldn't be any problem at all…everyone wanted to be a seeker anyways. Aside from that Professor Hooch (no surprised) seemed to think she was a natural.

Yup, this would be a wonderful year…she'd get to cause pain and get away with it.


End file.
